Star Butterfly vs. Steven Universe
Ganime= Star Butterfly vs. Steven Universe is a What-If? Death Battle by WarpStar930 and Ganime. Description Two Magical Children with powers they're still figuring out enter to see who will survive. Interlude Wizard: Throughout all of Fiction, hundreds of Children have been selected to gain a magic ability and fight the forces of evil. Boomstick: And we're pitting the newest defenders against each other in a battle to see who could kick the others ass. Wizard: Like Star Butterfly, from The Kingdom of Mewni. Boomstick: And Steven Universe, Son of Rose Quartz and member of the Crystal Gems. Wizard: Now because the fighters today often accomplish their goals with Teamwork, we'll be giving them their respective teammates. Excluding the Crystal Gems of course. Boomstick: He's Wiz and im Boomstick, Wizard: And its our Job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Steven Universe Wizard: Thousands of years ago, a group of space conquerors know as Gems appeared from Space with the goal of annihilating Earth's inhabitants and using the planet as a staging area to create more Gems. Boomstick: But one of the Gems wasn't going to stand for it! This Gem in particular was Rose Quartz. She turned half the Gems against each other and Civil War broke out but by the end of it, Rose and her last handful of Gems won. They devoted their lives to protecting Humanity under the name, The Crystal Gems. Wizard: Thousands of years later, Rose fell in love with a solo musician named Greg Universe and Quartz became pregnant with the first ever Half-Gem-Half-Human in existence. Boomstick: Unfortunately, Gems are incapable of giving birth, as their Gem is passed down to the child they bear. So this means Steven, her kid, and Rose, could not co-exist. So when he was born, she technically died. Wizard: Steven was handed over to the Three Remaining Gems, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl- Boomstick: AND STEVEN! Wizard: Now he was to be trained in the way of Gems and one day become a great hero. Boomstick: But because he was half human, his training was much slower. But after a few cookie cats, misadventures and a meeting with the One and Only Uncle Grandpa, we've got a good list of abilities he can use. Wizard: In a Captain America-esque style, Steven can summon Rose Quartz Shield from his gem. This Shield is strong enough to block everything that comes his way, and he can now summon these at will. He can also toss this shield, but it will fly around like a ricocheting bullet until finally coming to a stop in something soft. He can always summon a new one, like most Gem's can. Boomstick: His arsenal is more based on Defense rather than attack, and this is apparent in his other useful ability, Rose's Bubble. He forms an all encompassing, indestructible bubble that prevents damage to those inside. Wizard: His battlefield support comes in the form of his best friend and love interest, Connie Maheswaran. Connie is rather smart, analyzing opponents to find an opening. While originally a non physical combatant, she's become a rather Expert Sword Fighter under the tutelage of Pearl. She was even able to take on multiple adavanced HoloPearls and survive. Boomstick: Steven's even got the greatest pet ever! Lion. Lion is a big pink, cotton candy maned beast that is SO awesome, his mane houses a pocket dimension where Steven can store his stuff. Lion also can use a Sonic Boom Roar, that was able to punch through a wall that not even Garnet herself could punch through. Wizard: Lion can also run on water AND open up Portals to other areas at will. The fastest any human has ever run is Usain Bolt's 10.7 meters a second. To run on water a human would have to go Three times this speed. This means Lion can run at a speed of roughly Thirty Meters a second. Boomstick: Lion quote, "Does his own thing" but has shown to protect Steven from evil whenever it is needed. He always shows up to save Steven last second from danger. But he was almost put down after being slammed into a van after getting hit by a spray of water... Wizard: Steven however, is rather tough on his own, as he was able to push a possessed Together Breakfast into the lava, despite none of the other Gems being able to. He also has shown some interesting feats of athleticism, such as surviving a thirty feet fall without a scratch or punching through a Glovebox. Boomstick: Kinda like me as a kid...Fell seventy feet and hit my head. Didn't feel bad at all. Wizard: Well that explains a lot... Boomstick: What's that supposed to mean!? Wizard: While Steven is tough, he's pretty clumsy and has only had one year of combat experience. And Connie is sadly just a human, and is just as tough as one. Which isn't very. And once again, Lion is only tied to Steven, and won't protect anyone else. Boomstick: But Steven is a Crystal Gem and will always save the day. It's best for everyone to Believe in Steven. Steven: If you're-wait hold on...Uh, If you're evil and you're on the run, you can always count on the four of us taking you down! Star Butterfly Boomstick: In Mewnie the princess, known as Star Butterfly was at the right age to own the royal wand..... she did TERRIBLY! Wiz: So she was sent to Earth so she could practice her magic there, don't see how that would fix anything, I mean are they trying to destroy Earth? But she was sent anyways and became accustomed to Earth while fighting against Ludo and his forces of evil. STAR BUTTERFLY Age: 14 Height: Around 5' ft Weight: ??? Princess of Mewnie Boomstick: Since she was given her wand she has been given access to many types of magics, and God is it me or is she making them up as she goes. MAGIC *'Flaming Rainbows' *'Transforms creatures almost always making them stronger' *'Creates puppies that shoot eye beams, doing very minor damage' *'Mystic room suck transform makes a very weak black hole' *'Rain clouds' *'Can wand can make rainbow punches' *'Can Create hallucinations' *'Drops Narwhals on fores' *'Dimensional Scissors can transport herself to other dimensions' *'Teleportation' *'Can turn anything into arms' *'Can Summon a dragon, however it can not breathe fire' *'Dagger Crystal Heart Attack can pierce foes with hearts' *'Sends Foes flying with Super Rainbow Dolphin Slap' *'Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast creates a giant explosion that hurts even allies' *'Wand can turn into Mace' *'Wand runs on limited Battery' *'Honey Bee Tornado storm does exactly what the name is' *'Syrup Tsunami Shockwave makes a Tsunamis of syrup that also affects allies' *'Winterstorm Hyper blow sends freezing wind at opponents' *'Location Manipulation' *'Crystal Poison Cupcakes' Wiz: Currently she has over 18 spells for combat but for now we'll talk about are Mystic Room Suck Transform, the DImensional Scissors, Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast, her Mace, Syrup Tsunami Shock wave, and Winterstorm Hyper Blow. Boomstick: Mystic Room Suck Transform makes a Black Hole that can Suck up anything. Lex: WRONG!!!! Wiz: In the episode, where Star and Marco were standing, they should've entered Event Horizon, also sucking up the entire Earth, and the Terrestrial Planets, so this can't even be close to the Black hole the size of a Peanut, anyways the Dimensional Scissors allow Star to any dimension she knows of. Boomstick: Turbo Nuclear Butterfly blast has a blast radius of 200 meters and a force of a measly 20 psi, and winds of 502 mph, however this has to be weaker than it's real world equivalent, not killing any monsters or Marco. Wiz: Her Mace, that is almost as tall as her, and is used as a blunt weapon of whacking foes and made of reinforced iron, and can be brought back at any time from he wand. Boomstick: Syrup Tsunami Shockwave traps anyone with syrup temporarily, and anyone strong enough can come out without struggle like Marco Wiz: And lastly Winterstorm Hyper blow brings cold wind to and can sometimes freeze.... when the object is less than half a foot. Boomstick: But in this fight she won't be alone with her best Earth friend Marco SUPPORT Marco is a Green Belt in karate, an intermediate level, but is also significantly weaker than Star, and being slightly smarter when it comes to tests. Wiz: Marco being a Green Belt probably knows the Crescent Kick, Elbow Strike, Knife Hand block, and the Hammer Fist Strike. All of them however are for Intermediate students, therefore he must have decent attacks, but compared to people who have been fighting others on an advanced levels he is weak. Boomstick: But Marco isn't the only one to have weaknesses, being a cartoon blue-eyed blonde she isn't the smartest, seeing as most of her intelligence comes from her fighting. Her wand has a limited battery and once it is out she can no longer use her magic, and lastly she has trouble handling very strong foes because Ludo's Army is well....... shit, plus some times her spells can backfire hurting herself and her allies Wiz: But even with those weaknesses she has been able to beat Ludo on a regular basis, a great matchmaker, and a decent match maker. Always count on this princess to give you a brighter day..... or a day in the hospital bed. Star: I think that strangers are just friends you havent me, I'm blasting monsters and I never break a sweat, I'm really thinking I can call this place HOME. DB-Interlude/Special Thanks! Wizard: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: But first, we have to thank Ganime for providing info on Star and providing a thumbnail, Groudon for providing a thumbnail and Mcgasher for his thumbnail! They all look great! ALRIGHT it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpStar930 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbTMJZzj0YU Midday, Beach City A Girl in a blue dress is walking alongside a boy in a red jacket and jeans. These two are Star Butterfly '''and '''Marco Diaz. "I can't believe you guys took us to the beach! A whole city designed to profit from beaches!" Star said excitedly, pointing out everything there was. I can't believe you guys took us to the beach! A whole city designed to profit from beaches!" Star said excitedly, pointing out everything there was. Suddenly they were cut off as they passed a Fry Shop. "Nothing happens here you say..." an older voice said from the side. The two turned to see a teenage boy with crazy hair that looked like Curly fries. He had glasses and a fedora on. "Uh...Who're you?" Marco asked him. "I'm Ronaldo Fryman, head of the popular blog KEEP BEACH CITY WEIRD!" he exclaimed dramatically, enticing Star's attention and Marco's disinterest. "If you see my blog, you'd know that strange magical happenings exist here...a strange group of people known as The Crystal Gems seem to cause stuff to happen all the time! You'd best be careful weary tourists..." Ronaldo said, disappearing into the shop once more. Now Star was looking at everything with interest, examining the walls and the boardwalk until she heard the word "Gems" from off by another shop. "Evil gems?!" she cried out as she shot in that particular direction and hit a building, turning it into a giant arm. The two people who were about to enter the shop, stopped and ran off. *meanwhile* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Wd9WxS5_nc Steven and Connie were sitting at the beach near the boardwalk eating Jam and Biscuits while Lion sat nearby. They were both interrupted by a flash of light and a heep of commotion from the boardwalk. They both jumped to attention and rushed up to the boardwalk only to see what appeared to be a giant arm where the big donut should be. "Steven what's happening?!" Connie exclaimed. "I don't know but I don't think it's a gem thing!" Steven replied, scanning the area. "GEMS?!" Steven saw a girl turn toward him and run over. "Do you know where I can find the gems? If they're causing trouble, I have to stop them." she said sincerely a boy following her. Steven's eyes narrowed making the girl look at him funny. He back up along with Connie. "I'm not gonna let you turn my friends into arms!" he said angrily getting into a stance as he pulled Rose's Sword from Lion's head and handed it to Connie. "Wait you're friends with the gems? I'm gonna have to stop you too!" Star said as Marco aslo got into a stance next to her. "I am a Crystal Gem! You don't look like any rogue gem i've ever met but i'm gonna stop you too!" The two groups locked eyes.... FIGHT! Star opens up the battle by shooting a Flaming Rainbow towards the group. Steven automatically let's out a yelp and opens up his shield, blocking the oncoming stream of Rainbow attacks. Steven then hops onto Lion's back and brings Connie with him, Star attempts to turn him into an Arm with another magic blast but Steven hops off of Lion last second and blocks with his shield again. He then crashes into Star and the two fall to the ground. Meanwhile Connie also jumped off of Lion too and went to engage Marco, who rolled away and dodged the oncoming slice in half. Then he kicked Connie away and tried to punch her while she was on the ground but Connie rolls to dodge as he attacks. She slices Marco but he grabs her arm and Rabbit punches her in the face again. He kicks her down too for good measure. Marco goes to punch her again but stops as he hears a growl. Suddenly a pink and heavy figure knocked him over. Marco looked up at the thing to see Lion staring down on him with a deathly look. He struggled to escape but Lion let loose a Sonic Boom Roar, turning Marco's head to mush. Star Rainbow Punched Steven off of her long enough to see Marco get killed and she gasped. "MARCO!" she screamed in anger and fear, letting the anger consume her and she let out a scream, "Mystic Room Suck!" Suddenly a black hole appeared and began to bring in Steven and Connie. They yelped and began to get pulled in but they were rescued by Lion, who leapt in and swept them onto his back. Star watched them run off, then Lion turned and rushed back towards her. Star grinned and activated her Honey Bee Tornado Storm. Steven yelped and held out his hands, protecting the trio with his Shield and crushing some bees by rolling over them. Star ripped open a hole in Reality and tried to trap them by rolling them towards it but Steven Dissipated it and bashed her with his Shield. Star switched her Wand to Mace mode and swung at Steven but Connie intercepted her with her Blade and the two engaged in a duel before Connie disarmed her. Steven grabbed the wand and bubbled it before sending it away. Star grew angry and activated her shoe spikes. She kicked Connie and punchered her side. Connie gasped and fell to the ground in pain. "Connie!" Steven exclaimed, picking up her dropped blade and swinging the blade and chopping her in the side. Star fell down as well and Steven impaled her in the chest, effectively ending the princess. K.O! The Gems came rushing up to Steven and saw the destruction that Beach City had become. Steven was letting Connie sidle up against him. "STEVEN?! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Pearl freaked. "Uh-uh, This girl turned the Big Donut into a giant Arm! I thought she was a rogue gem!" Steven responded. Amethyst laughed, "Geez Steven, didn't know you had it in ya." "Please don't tell my parents!" Connie yelped. ALTERNATE ENDING! "So the Gems are evil?" Marco asked Ronaldo, last second. "Oh, no! They actually returned the ocean to us AND prevented an alien invasion." Ronaldo told the duo. Star sighed and looked disappointed. "I wanted to kill some evil..." At the same time she overheard Connie and Steven talking and walking alongside Lion about some Gem Mission. "Scuse me! Do you know the Gems?" Star asked, rushing over to Steven. "Uh....I am a Gem." he said informatively. Star exploded in flaming rainbows in happiness. "REALLY!?" "Waah!" Steven fell back and out of his Cheeseburger Backpack fell a couple of Cookie Cats. Steven tried to pick them up. "Woah Cookie Cats?" she asked, snatching one up. "Yeah. I like them!" Steven told her, opening one. The group, Connie, Marco, Steven and Star, spent the next half hour explaining their sides of the story and nomming on Cooke Cats. NO K.O! Results Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-jFWoU4BLY Boomstick: Damn! That was PG-13 if i've ever seen it! Wizard: While Star possesses MUCH more power that Steven, Connie and Lion combine, Steven's Shield and Bubble rendered most of these attacks completely useless. Boomstick: And Lion was fast and powerful enough to escape the black hole, no question about it. Wizard: In the case of Connie vs Marco, Marco was very strong, beating up Humans and Monsters often. Boomstick: But Lion was tough enough to stop Marco in his tracks! Wizard: Star was strong, but sometimes the Best Defense is the best Offense. Boomstick: Star couldn't penetrate Steven, but Steven certainly penetrated her. Wizard: The winner, is Steven Universe. Strength StarSteven Speed Star=Steven Magic Star=Steven 'Armor Star Who were you rooting for? Star Butterfly Steven Trivia -This is the fourth Completed Fight to use Characters from Steven Universe. -This is the first completed fight with Characters from Star vs The Forces of Evil -This is WarpStar's 11th Completed Battle Gallery backgrounder (295).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon DB Thumbnail.gif|Ganime Screenshot_2015-06-26-14-56-14.png|Tacoturtle19 StarVSSteven.jpg |McGasher Star Butterfly vs. Steven Universe - Ganime.jpg|Ganime V2 steven_universe_vs_star_butterfly_by_fevg620-d8mmynb.jpg|FEVG620 Steven_Universe_VS_Star_Butterfly.png|TrashtaChief2003 Star_Butterfly_VS_Steven_Universe.jpg|ShadowStormTSX Steven_Universe_vs._Star_Butterfly.png|TheDigger1 Steven_Universe_vs_Star_Butterfly!.png|GamerTendo Steven_Universe_vs_Star_Butterfly..png|Awesome Rowlet and Epic Popplio Steven VS Star.png|Ghozt-Shiki |-| AgentRedhead= Star Butterfly VS Steven Universe is a What-If? episode of Death Battle by AgentRedhead, featuring Star Butterfly from ''Star vs. The Forces of Evil and Steven Universe from the eponymous TV series in a battle between magical earth-saving children. Description Interlude Star Butterfly Steven Universe Death Battle Results Next Time on Death Battle! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Disney vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Ganime Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:Human vs Alien Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:AgentRedhead Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle